


His name is Peter

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Our world - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Cast meets Avengers, Crack Fic, Dimension Travel, M/M, Multiverse, Not Far From Home Compliant, Our world, Taken slightly seriously, Their world, They come to our world, not a fix it, this is such crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Tom Holland, Chris Evans, and Chris Hemsworth are in for one hell of a ride when Robert Downey Jr comes to them, claiming that he knows someone called 'Peter Parker'.Here's the catch; Peter is a real person who's been expelled from his universe into theirs. Now, he has to find a way back to his universe and hopefully not bring any monsters into their world hopefully.Oh and Peter is still suffering the loss of Tony so...uh, /awkward\





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Holland wasn't sure what to think when Robert Downey Jr. came bursting in through the front doors of the gala and ran over to him. 

"Wha - hey Robert, what's -?" Tom started but Robert grabbed his wrist, gave a curt smile to Mrs. Richards and yanked Tom away. Tom stumbled after Robert, bewildered by his rushed appearance. 

Tom glanced over at Chris Evans and Hemsworth, who immediately noticed the duo and Tom jerked his head to show that he might need assistance. They followed after him dutifully and Tom let himself be carried out the door and into the streets by Robert. 

"Okay, as fun as this as been -" Tom started but Robert shushed him. "What -?"

"Just hang on a second," Robert interrupted. He glanced around and frowned a little bit when he saw Evans and Hemsworth but that didn't stop him from looking at Tom in excitement. "You'll never guess who I just met," 

"Beyonce?" Tom quirked a brow. 

"Nope," Robert crossed his arms proudly, popping the 'p'. 

"Tom Hanks?" 

" _Peter Parker_ ," Robert blurted out and the other three froze. 

"Yeah right," Tom scoffed, but he cocked his head at Robert who was peering over the bushes and towards the fountain. 

"Come on!" Robert stormed through the bushes and Tom yelped in surprise. He chased after the older man the other two following him until they reached the pond/fountain thing. 

"He's just drunk right?" Hemsworth muttered behind Tom. 

"He didn't look drunk," Evans frowned. 

"Well he can't be telling the truth," Hemsworth argued. "Peter Parker is a fictional character -"

"Peter!" Tom's head snapped to Robert who was now calling out the name. Evans slapped his face and Hemsworth groaned slightly, looking down. 

"Peter!" 

"Hey! Hey, Robert, hey listen," Tom quickly stumbled over to the older man, looking around anxiously. "Listen man, I think what we want to do is just y'know, go home, take a shower, get ready for tomorrow -" 

"No he's here, you'll love it, he looks just like you," Robert grinned at him and then turned back to the pond to call out 'Peter' again. Tom stared hard at his face and decided that nope, Robert was not drunk. 

"You're insane," he decided.

"Huh?" Robert's brow furrowed. "Whadyamean?" 

"You're calling out for  _Peter Parker_ , Robert!" Tom flailed his arms. "He's a  _fictional_ character!" 

"A what?" 

Tom whirled around and for the briefest moment he thought he was looking into a mirror. 

But then his mirror self shrieked and a web shot out, latching his hand to the ground. Tom yelped and stumbled onto his ass, yanking a bit at his wrist. 

"What the hell -?" Tom swallowed and looked up. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry - it's just you scared me cus you look like me but -"

"Fuckin' hell," Tom breathed, eyes wide. "You - you're Peter Parker." 

His mirror self -  _Peter Parker_ \- glanced at Robert before looking back. "Ah, yeah - yeah I - I am. Hi?" 

"Holy  _shit_!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay let me just," Tom took a deep breath, holding his head. " _You_ were exploring the multiverse when you happened to stumble across  _this_ universe." 

Peter Parker nodded. 

"And now you're stuck." 

The teen nodded again. 

"How?" 

Peter shrugged. 

Tom looked at him and found the eery image of himself staring back at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Tom turned away, breathing out heavily and then started laughing. 

"That's so fucking creepy," Tom sat back, hiding his face. 

"What are we going to do?" Chris Evans and Hemsworth came into the hotel room with Robert and Tom didn't miss the way that Peter tucked up his legs and huddled into himself on the chair. "I mean, we can't keep him here obviously, but how are we going to find a way to get him home?"

"Well gee I don't know, maybe you can ask him?" Robert pointed at Peter who shrank slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Hemsworth asked. 

Peter didn't answer. 

"Do you have any idea how to get back home?" Robert asked. 

"I might," Peter replied softly and Tom looked up, frowning slightly. "I - uh - I don't want to though," 

There was a pause. 

"We could pretend that he's Tom's twin," Evans suggested. 

"Yeah except my mum would know something was up right away because when she had me, I did not have a twin," Tom responded dryly. 

"Well  _obviously_ we would have to tell her," Evans rolled his eyes. 

"I wonder if you're from the MCU," Robert interrupted thoughtfully. "I mean, I would think so because you look like Tom over there, but does that mean he's gone through everything that happened in the movies?" 

"We could ask," Hemsworth suggested. 

"I'm right here," Peter muttered. 

"Right, so what's happened so far for you?" Robert turned to Peter who looked at him, blinking. 

"Um, well, Mysterio came. He - he helped me get rid of the Elementals and then told me to - to like, I dunno, explore the multiverse? It's the mission from Fury anyways," Peter unfolded himself slightly, sitting with his legs criss crossed on the seat. "And I was s'posed to find some like, people to help, and then I could go home, but then I fell through and the - the traveler - the goober - gave out." 

"Goober," Tom repeated under his breath and Peter's ear twitched. 

"Okay, so what? We find a way to fix the goober thing?" Evans crossed his arms, looking between Peter and Robert. 

"Oh and just so you know, I can't  _actually_ make anything like that, I'm not  _really_ Tony Stark," Robert added quickly. 

"So how are we going to get this to work?" Tom asked, looking back at Peter who was looking nervous and antsy. 

"I dunno," Hemsworth shrugged. 

"Well that's great," Robert snorted. 

"I - I'm going to bed," Evans sighed. "It's late. It was a long day. I'm going to go to bed," and he left. 

"Same here," Hemsworth added. "Let me know when you guys want to talk to more people about," he gestured to Peter. "This." and then he left too. 

"So um, where am I going to...?" Peter looked around. 

"This is my room so you can sleep here," Tom said. He looked over at Robert who was staring at Peter. "Robert?" 

"Hey Tom can I talk to you a second?" without waiting for an answer, he grabs Tom's hand (for the second time that night) and drags him into the hallway. 

"What now?" Tom sighed. 

"I think he just lost Tony," Robert said seriously. 

Tom blinked. "Well duh," 

Robert's jaw clenched and he gave Tom a look. " _I_ look like Tony." 

Tom blinked again. And then it clicked. " _oh_."

"Yeah, ' _oh'_ ," Robert raked a hand through his hair. "Listen, I will try and figure this out but this isn't going to be easy."

"No it's really not," Tom frowned, looking at the ground. He sighed. "Okay well, good night I guess." 

"Yeah," Robert nodded and walked away still nodding and looking a little dazed. Tom ducked back into his room to see Peter on the ceiling. 

Peter craned his neck to look at him and Tom was just staring. "Am I - is everything okay?" 

"Should be," Tom nodded. "Good night Peter." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse to get some cute scenes with Tom and peter

"Um, Mr. Holland?"

"Oh god don't call me that," Tom grunted, rubbing his eyes. "That makes me sound super old. Just Tom is fine," 

"Oh - okay, um, Tom?" 

"Yeah?" Tom looked at Peter and blinked. Peter was hanging from a thread that was connected to the ceiling and he was hanging upside down. 

"So um, I really don't know what's going on, but I mean you kinda look like me so I think that has something to do with this, but I really don't know how to get back home and as much as I'd rather stay here with Mr. St-Downey, I really do have to get home - why are you grinning?" 

Peter's head cocked and Tom blinked. He was grinning. 

"Cus you look bloody cool," he blurted. His grin widened as Peter's brow furrowed. 

"Oh, okay," Peter looked down at himself which was up for Tom and then back at Tom. "D - d'you want to try it?" 

Tom brightened. "Would I ever!"

* * *

 

"So, we have a plan - what the hell." Robert barged into the room and stopped. "Um, huh?" 

"Hey Robert!" Tom was swinging on a web that Peter must've made and Peter himself was in the corner of the room on the ceiling. He waved a bit to Robert who waved back. "I'm just swinging around!" 

"You're an utter child," Robert snorted. 

"Yep," Tom swung himself forward and then back so he was swinging back and forth on the thread. 

"I offered," Peter added offhandedly. 

Robert waved him and then looked at Tom. "Okay boys, we've only got a day left here in Paris so let's go out. Chris squared are working on getting contact with Marvel to see if theres anything to get you home." 

"Oh." Peter sounded disappointed and Robert looked conflicted on what to do so Tom who was still upside down and swinging in a slow circle spoke up. 

"We could totally go on like a day trip or something yeah?" Tom quipped. 

"Sounds good," Robert shrugged. "Get dressed boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question for a future fic, is anyone against the tag Peter Parker/Tom Holland? Like, a story like this where Peter comes to our world or Tom goes to theirs and then they hook up cus Tom thinks Peter looks beautiful/handsome (and yes thats a direct compliment to himself) and Peter's confused but totally falling in love wi th the actor? I dunno, just seems interesting to me


	4. Update

Okay so this started off hastily and I know you guys are enjoying it so I'm so happy that you guys like it but I really have no idea where to go from here. 

 

In other words, I lost inspiration for where this idea was going. 

 

 

 

So....I will redo this but unfortunately I have several other things happening. 

 

I have this thing that's going to take forever to update and continue. It's real slow but I have plans for it and I mean, it's also not my top priority. 

<a href="<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585685/chapters/38869031>">I needed the Bathroom But Sure I'll take the Job</a>

 

 

I also have this beauty that needs a sequel 

<a href="<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212123/chapters/47897077>">Coming Home</a>

 

 

Another fic that I started then paused because I'mma bitch: 

<a href="<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301781/chapters/48128623>">Saw You in a Dream</a>

 

 

 

And then this big thing that is my top top TOP priority right now: 

<a href="<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463302/chapters/48554420>">To the Other Side</a>

 

 

 

And then obvi a Stony story (When Time Ran Out - I need to revamp), The Stony Story Collection, Peter Parker One Shots, and FFH One Shots. 

 

Those get updated sporadically though as well as I Needed the Bathroom. 

 

 

 

Anyways, I'm really sorry guys but I'm really going to do my best to get at least two of those done and then revamp this. 

 

I have a few ideas in mind. 

 

Again, sorry but I'm so glad you guys liked it. 

 

(also, in the revamp version of this, should I incorporate Tom/Peter? Just curious...)


End file.
